


0201 "California Dreaming"

by takosmswth



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth





	0201 "California Dreaming"

 

***

 

他知道那天会下雨。他在那天遇到那只猫头鹰。

半个葡萄柚半瓶伏特加，赤苇把长柄匙从杯子里拿出来扔进水槽，叮叮当当。有雨滴开始倾斜着扑到窗户玻璃上，渐强乐段由浅入深。加州的雨天向来来得突然也走的突然，急匆匆，不耐烦。万里无云和阳光明媚占了大多数，阴霾渐袭反倒成了一种风景。杯子还半满着被留在了工作台上，赤苇拿上车钥匙出了门。

他不是雨男也不是晴男，不怕冷也不讨厌炎热，如果要说的话，以前很喜欢有阳光的雨天，不过这种天气也没有因为他的偏爱而多出现多少。早上醒过来的时候脑海中竟然回荡着今天一定会下雨的念头，仿佛有什么人眷顾了他的梦境，对他说我爱你。 那是个荒诞又愚蠢的梦，老套的话说是少年时代的情愫与不堪回首的记忆。谁都有这么一段，谁都不愿说。

暴风雨将临，海边公路不见车辆，只有偶尔能看见的骑行者。赤苇把车开得飞快，他要赶到那里去。 那是座灯塔，坐落在一座山上，孤零零地眺望着天际。孤单，但是像一座灯塔，像世界各地的任何一座灯塔。赤苇把车停好，他看着那座数十年如一日的建筑，心想自己要是能如它一般坚定便好了。那是座灯塔，一如世界上所有的灯塔一样，眺望着远方不会归来的故人。

没有什么特别的寓意，一物便是一物。这片海，这座灯塔，这场雨，都没有什么特别的，是你、我、他、她，任何一个人生命中最普通的元素。喝了酒之后开车到这个地方来的象征意义甚至是要大过这个地方的象征意义本身。

是没想过会有这么一天，天空灰了暗了，心情却因为酒精飘飘荡荡。到灯塔那边，到那个人那边，到未来。赤苇短促地低声笑着，爬上灯塔的时候好多次踉跄趔趄，到顶层的时候泪流满面。海边风大雨大，却能隐约看见远处发白的天空。那个人向往着，索要着，充满希望与可能性，像太阳，像天空。自己则是一株植物，从他那里获得了生命足够的光与水分。然后光消失了，雨停了，在渺渺荡荡的海面下，在同样蕴藏了众多可能性的海底。那里应当有一座城，赤苇想，那座城应当是为了迎接这陆地上的天空上的最灿烂的光而建。

那是个冬日，春日，夏日，或者秋日。见到了在每一个季节里都能见到的人、空气与风。自那以后他每每祈祷，每每失望，在这二者之间徘徊游荡，也不知道到底求个什么。这样的状态能让他不去想着生活，也不去想着死。

他多希望自己也能在那样的地方生活啊。幽深暗淡的海底也不是可怕的，死亡也不是可怕的，只是没有他的痛苦，没有他的平凡，什么都感觉不到，这反倒最难忍受。他知道这天会下雨，正如他知道木兔不会从海上回来。那是个美好的晴天，可他看着那个人的笑，突然悲惨地想。那时的他还觉得不过是玩笑，可是竟然成真了。这种莫名其妙不知从何而来的感觉，一旦成真了只会让你觉得好笑。就像是一场梦，你醒过来却可悲地发现“梦”只是个借口，梦只是现实的假象，那现实又是什么。赤苇在笑，在哭，在无动于衷地幻想。今天会下雨。今天下雨了。

暴风雨愈来愈猛烈，灯塔定层坐着的人已经湿透了。他分不清雨水和泪水，还是拍上来的愤怒的海浪。都是咸的、苦的、辣的，如果这就是海底那座城的味道，那么它和人间大概也没有什么区别。他只是在这里有些难过，但回去还是要继续活着的。

突然猫头鹰鸣叫了。海边很少出现这种生物。那猫头鹰在他的头顶盘旋，呼号被海风撕扯成碎片。他抬头，盯着看了好久才能确认是猫头鹰没错。这种生物太难得一见，大概是从不远处森林里飞出来的。迷路了吧，赤苇心想，到了海边还不知道回去吗。他脖子一直抬着，不一会儿便累了，眼睛被风吹得酸疼，只好哭一哭。

木兔也有一双猫头鹰的眼睛。

他不知道自己什么时候做出了这样的比喻。意识到的时候双方已经接受良好了。往往在做爱的间隙，赤苇总会说他的眼睛真好看，真好看，像夜晚捕猎的猫头鹰，闪闪发光的，精明的，令人忍不住去爱的，令人忍不住奉上灵魂祭献的。我爱你，那个人说，鼻尖蹭着他的耳朵，我还想要更多，更多，更多。那个人在他耳边低语，呼吸，轻咬。那是他们最美好的回忆，之一，之万分之一。那只是他们的生活，平凡，但足够刻骨铭心，知道今天想起来仍旧是钻心剜骨的疼，像梦，是梦。比这场雨还要虚假，全部是莫名其妙的确定，与如梦如幻的回忆。

他习惯了这样的生活，脑袋旁边醒过来的时候就是温热的，眼睛总是追随着另一个人，十指紧扣，生活也不过如此。那只猫头鹰从空中俯瞰着他，眼神与那人如出一辙，赤苇不喜欢也不习惯这样被注视。他会脸红，会感到害羞，“木兔前辈请不要这样了，”他说，然后连雨都停了，只有海浪拍打岩石。耳朵里灌满了白噪音。

这个时候才是最孤寂的时候，一切都像以往，一切都与以往迥异。那只猫头鹰落到了他的肩上，爪子的力度刚刚好，仿佛清楚赤苇的承受极限。他抬起头回望着那双金色的眸子，一如一万次他睁开眼睛，那双如旭日如朝霞的眼睛直直照进他的灵魂。那双眼睛是野兽的眼睛，可他觉得那也是木兔的眼睛。这两者有什么区别呢？赤苇想，不过都是我眼中见到的，我脑海中臆想的罢了。不过是幻觉，不过是一场梦，不过是真实、现实、生活。虚无不是痛苦。赤苇想。赤苇想。赤苇想。

那猫头鹰看着他，那猫头鹰的金色的眼睛里反射出飘渺的灯光、海岸线与逐渐平静的海面，一切终结了，他觉得那就是木兔，那就是木兔眼中的海。他愚蠢地发问了，你爱我吗。那猫头鹰展翅，从他的肩头，飞向那一望无际的大海，从此再没有回来。

从此每一个雨天，他都在灯塔度过。他的梦，他的现实，他的生活。

太阳出来了。

 

***

 

他在等雨天，可是他不知道自己的等的是不是雨天，是那个人，还是那段回忆的再现。他在等那只猫头鹰，那只从森林飞向大海，迷路了的猫头鹰。他在等什么，加州的雨季，晴日，回归正常。他在等每一个冬、春、夏、秋。生活是一场梦，不是无穷无尽的雨季。他早就清醒了，可又不知道该往哪里走。在最深的绝望里，他发觉自己孤身一人。他想了想，或许还是醉了好。于是他点点头，喝掉半瓶酒，拿上车钥匙，走出家门。公路分隔了山与海，没什么车，只有一两个骑行的人。他驶向公路边界，向着那个人的大海，向着那只在阴云中、海面上盘旋的猫头鹰，向着他和他们的曾经的生活。赤苇笑了。那半杯酒和果汁还摆在工作台上，嘲笑般地，仿佛在等着谁。


End file.
